reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:The Red Dead Renegades 2nd Generation
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About The Renegades We are The Red Dead Renegades! The 4th Generation. This clan is split up into several divisions; Cavalry, Infantry and Assassin. Depending on your skill set and level, you will be put into one of these squads. Each division will have a leader -The Leader of the division has control over the soldiers in that division- The leader can also set Ranks for the division to create a hierarchy: General, Lietennant, etc. EVERY member must follow orders in order to be considered a valued player and to earn points towards rewards Rewards Section, another means of earning points is through collecting bounties WANTED list. Most Wanted These people are wanted for various reasons, the higher the points the better the reason, to set after one of these people, send a message to "threepac1" saying "BOUNTY -(targets name)" this is so you can be rewarded when you collect the bounty, to collect the bounty you must make this person rage quit to collect the bounty. *ANY GB MEMBER - 20 points *ANY AOD MEMBER- 20 points *ANY UFG MEMBER- 20 points *MOONDAVICH and crew- 30 fucking points *Any of these wannabes will get you extra points! ( GB DELORA MxR, GB Mrs Harlow) *DYLAN H 21 - 20 points As well as enemies, we also have allies, Allies None Joining the renegades This is an XBOX 360 only clan, to join you must be either a very exceptional player, be willing to take the time to be trained or have special traits. MESSAGE "threepac1" if you are interested in joining without preference to divisions, if your skilled in a certain division message the leader of that division. *Patience, Just because you aren't ranked up or given privellages after the first war does not mean they won't come your way. *Headset, if we are going to communicate this is essential. *Respect, Answer to those you have to and don't argue with fellow TRDR members. *Loyalty, must be loyal, disloyalty has troubled the renegades many time in the past, not this time. * Don't be afraid to use us as a threat, we will back you up,anytime,anyplace. Members The clan is split into 3 divisions, recruits and members are seperated into these divisions depending on their skill in a certain field of combat. The divisions are Infantry, Scout and Cavalry, Each division leader (named below) is in control of a squad of soldiers allocated with their specific division, Division leaders only answer to the clan leader. Each division also has a Character set, (Leaders have unique characters) adaptations for any female members can be made. Clan Leader - TRDR xTHREEPAC Clan Leaders bodyguard- (OPEN) Advisor - TRDR SHEERAN Graphic Designer - Bzinq Tactition - (OPEN) Messenger - (OPEN) ASSASSIN These are among the most talented people in the clan, this team will consist of the best and most loyal members the leader can find, This elite team is like a hit squad and will execute any orders recieved from the leader with extreme precision and flawless efficiency, Requirements are higher for this division, exceptional infanrty and scout soldiers may be given the oppotunity to be promoted to this division,Members of this division must be able to keep their mouths shut, Assassin character = (Hit dependant) Leader- oO GOBLIN Oo General- (OPEN) Infantry These foot soldiers are the backbone of any assault, using rifles and revolvers primarily, and being able to get 9 out of 10 kills a headshot, these soldiers are very good at keeping enemy forces under control, SOLDIER CHARACTER = American army Leader - Legiion of Love General - (OPEN) Lieutenant- (OPEN) Lieutenant- (OPEN) Soldier- *(OPEN) Cavalry This division is the mounted division, Extremely talented on horse back and usually riding the American- Standard bred this squad is led by a very notorious player. Leader- TRDR xDiamandis General- (OPEN) Lieutenant- (OPEN) Lieutenant- (OPEN) Soldiers- *xNWEx LADYLORD Other ranks Slave master- (OPEN) Slaves- (OPEN) Gladiator- (OPEN) Rewards In The Red Dead Renegades, we believe in rewarding hard-working, loyal and obedient members, the system works like this, to get a certain award you have to attain a certain amount of points from the leader, Bronze award= 50 points, REWARD = Temporary immunity(1 chance) Silver award= 150 points, REWARD = (CONFIDENTIAL) Gold award= 300 points, REWARD = 800MSP Platinum award= 500 points praises, REWARD = (CONFIDENTIAL) These rewards can be revoked and praises deducted for, vulgar behaviour, disobedience, disloyalty or friendly fire. After each reward your praises reset, and praises may be deducted for disobedience, disloyalty or friendly fire. Threepac1 21:12, October 4, 2011 (UTC) External links Category:Posses }} http://www.youtube.com/user/TRDRenegades http://trdrclan.webs.com/ http://s1102.photobucket.com/profile/LEGIONxTOXIC